In conventional linear motor conveyor systems, as the linear motor system is expanded with more linear motors and more moving elements and faster speeds, the complexity of the system increases substantially, particularly in high speed linear motors such as those used in manufacturing environments. For example, the amount of processing power needed to control the system typically increases. Further, in many of these systems, the control architecture is such that the processing burden on certain devices increases as the system size increases. As well, as scale up, systems that rely on networks that require increasing bandwidth can become constrained for lack of available bandwidth. Thus, this increasing size and speed of linear motor systems can become a system constraint.
As such, there is a need for an improved system and method for manufacturing and controlling linear motor conveyors.